Tsuna's Trip to Italy
by ELIZABETH-of-Darkness
Summary: Tsuna, although still in denial of being the heir of the Vongola Family, goes to Italy and studies under the care of the Ninth boss. Will Tsuna accept his faith as the boss and realize that the world of the mafia is not that bad as he think it is.Updated!
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle, Departure

Summary: Tsuna is ordered by the ninth to go to Italy and start his training to be the next boss of Vongola….

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 1: After the Battle, Departure (Edited)**

Tsuna is currently resting in the hospital. It has been 5 days since he defeated Xanxus. He still could not believe himself that he defeated that scary man. Although he struggled to defeat him. He still managed to do so with his dying will.

Tsuna is now resting peacefully in his private hospital room. Gokudera has volunteered to guard the door. He says that he will make sure of the Tenth's safety. Meanwhile, Yamamoto is grabbing something to eat for Tsuna since it's already noon. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were taken to the zoo by Bianchi.

Tsuna thought, _It is really rare for me to have this kind of peace and quiet. Ever since Reborn appeared, everything turned upside down…I better enjoy this while it lasts… you never know when Reborn feels like ruining times like these._

Tsuna heard light footsteps approaching the door. Then he heard Yamamoto's voice.

"Yo! Gokudera would you let me come inside the room? I brought Tsuna's lunch."

"Make sure that the Tenth eats well or else I'll blow you up!"

"Haha! I'll make sure to make Tsuna eats well. Don't worry..haha."

He saw Yamamoto slowly walk in the room. He was glad that Gokudera is not bickering with Yamamoto today because that will only give him additional head ache. This must mean that he wants Tsuna to recover soon since he is behaving himself.

"Tsuna! Here's your lunch. I also brought some sushi that my father made. Hope you like it." said Yamamoto.

"Thanks, Yamamoto! And tell you dad that I said thanks for the sushi." Tsuna smiled and beamed at the delicious-looking food in front of him. Just as he was about to grab the precious sushi and take the first bite, Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched his food.

"Hey Reborn! Why did you steal my food? That's mine!" complained Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna! You should have known." Reborn shrugged.

"Whatever. How could I have known you will steal the food right out of my hands when you're out of sight! You know that I'm hungry and then you suddenly did THAT!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head and said, "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna…Hey Gokudera and Yamamoto, step out for a bit. There is something I need to talk about with my stupid student." Gokudera and Yamamoto sensed the seriousness from Reborn's tone and so they got up and left the room.

"Hey Reborn! Why did you ask them to leave?"Tsuna asked. Reborn just shrugged him off.

"There is an order from the ninth. He said that you must go to Italy after 1 month to start your training and also to prepare you to inherit the seat as the new Boss of Vongola." Said Reborn.

"Wh-what? Why do I have to go there? How many times did I tell you that I don't want to be a Mafia boss! And I can't even speak Italian!"

"Shut up! You should have known by now that by defeating Xanxus, you are now the official heir of the ninth. And he gave you 1 month to learn to speak Italian and also for your additional physical training. Don't' you dare defy him because that act might be considered as treason and you will be punished for that."

"What! It seems like I've got no choice then. I don't want to be punished anyway." Tsuna sighed and thought that he really did not have the choice from the very beginning since Reborn introduced himself as his home tutor.

Reborn tilted hid fedora and smirked. He knew that somehow Tsuna will be accepting his fate to be the tenth generation boss of Vongola Family. He just needs to give his stupid student of his a little more lesson to make him realize this.

* * *

Soon after, Tsuna was released from the hospital.

Reborn immediately started teaching Tsuna Italian. Reborn said that Tsuna must not expect that every translator will say the truth. He also said that this is so that Tsuna could communicate to his subordinates freely. As if Tsuna even wants to communicate with them.

Tsuna was surprised because he is learning the language quickly than what he expected. Reborn thought that this might be because of Tsuna's hyper intuition.

Tsuna's guardians were also taught Italian even though they will not be coming with Tsuna. The guardians will be sent to Italy after Tsuna has adapted to the place.

Aside from teaching Tsuna Italian, Reborn also returned to training him physically.

After a hectic month, Tsuna is now fluent in speaking in Italian and can now muster his own dying will flame without Reborn's rebuke bullet.

The whole month passed quickly and Tsuna is now about to ride Vongola's private jet heading towards Italy.

All members of his Family are present including Hibari.

"Bye everyone. I'll not be seeing you in a while. Take care of yourselves.", said Tsuna.

Reborn suddenly pushed Tsuna into the plane. Everyone was shocked because they were not able to say goodbye to Tsuna personally. Even though they are sad about this, they just wished Tsuna a safe trip.

* * *

**In the plane..**

"Hey Reborn! I wasn't finished speaking yet! Why did you push me in?" complained Tsuna.

"Shut up! I did that because you might feel sad that they would not be actually coming to Italy soon." ,replied Reborn.

"What do you mean? I though they will be sent to Italy after a couple of weeks or so…"

"They won't be coming until your inheritance ceremony. They will have their individual training there in Japan. And besides you will be very busy when you get there so there will be no much time you can have to spend with them." Reborn said, tilting his fedora hat and hiding his smirking face from his student.

"Wh-what? I-I thought they will be coming! You lied to me Reborn!"

"No I did not. They will be coming in at least two or three years. When you turn 18 you will officially be the tenth Boss of Vongola Family. The ninth will further inform you about the matter. In the meantime I suggest you just go to sleep because when we arrive in Italy you will have lots to do." Reborn glared at Tsuna meaningfully. Tsuna realized that he should not question him further on the subject, so he just obeyed Reborn and sat on his very comfortable seat.

_I wish everything will turn out fine._ Tsuna then drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So...how was it? Review Review , Review! Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival (Edited)**

Tsuna was awoken by the loud voice of Reborn saying, "Wake up! Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn was about to hammer Tsuna with the transformed Leon when Tsuna flashed his eyes open , quickly evading the attack just before it made contact with him.

"Good work! Your senses are indeed becoming sharp." Reborn smirked.

"How could my senses not become sharp? You have been constantly doing that to me every morning for the past year! You slave driver. You are always so brutal. Why can't you just wake me up normally?", complained Tsuna.

"Whatever. Anyway we are here. You will be driven to the main headquarters. The ninth will be meeting you shortly after you arrive.", said Reborn.

Tsuna timidly walked down the jet and saw a cluster of men in black suits, perfectly lined up near the exit of the plane. Tsuna suddenly felt nervous when he saw the crowd look up at him the moment he set his foot out of the plane. Reborn smirked and just went down casually. Tsuna just followed his lead looking nervously at the men in black surrounding him.

When Tsuna was standing on the ground, everyone shouted in unison making Tsuna yelp slightly. "Welcome to Italy, Vongola Decimo!"

"Hiiiiiieee!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed. Reborn glared at him but did not do anything. Luckily Tsuna did not see his death glare or else he might give off a more embarrassing expression.

Tsuna saw a person approaching him. He realized that it was his father and then not far from him was Basil, who was quietly following him. Iemitsu was wearing a black suit just like everyone else. Basil gave him a small smile while his father just showed his poker face.

"Vongola Decimo, please allow me. I will escort you to the car." Iemitsu kneeled down and bowed his head and kissed the Vongola ring that Tsuna was wearing. Basil imitated him and kneeled down in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna just froze and stared at his father. Realizing that this was probably some form of tradition in the Vongola family, he calmed for a bit and said, "Thank you."

Iemitsu quietly escorted Tsuna to the car. Tsuna felt a bit awkward about his surroundings. When they finally went inside the limo, Iemitsu gave in to his urge to hug his son.

"I-I can't b-breath, dad." Tsuna managed to say. Iemistu immediately released him and sat down on hid seat.

"I'm very happy that you finally came here in Italy, son!" exclaimed Iemitsu. He gave Tsuna his happiest smile. He really felt happy that Tsuna was already in Italy. He could finally spend more time with his son.

"Yeah…well, I was wondering…why did you kneel to me back there? You know, I felt really nervous when you did that. It was awkward. My dad suddenly kneeling to me…hehe" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"It's part of tradition, son. We have to pay our respect to the boss." Iemitsu explained.

"But I'm not yet the boss!", complained Tsuna.

"Well.. You _are _the heir so it's just the same, I guess. "

On the way to the headquarters, they talked about random things. Iemitsu asked about Nana and about the other kids. They just chatted like that for a while.

Arriving at the big mansion/headquarters, Iemitsu led him to the ninth's office. Tsuna was awed by the magnificent and extravagant decorations inside. There were a lot of sculptures and paintings at every turn. The floor was white marble and all other things looked so expensive.

When they reached a narrow hall, Iemitsu stopped and pushed something attatched to the wall. Tsuna figured that that must be some kind of safety device and Iemitsu just turned it off. As they entered the room, Iemitsu walked to the side of the ninth and just stood there. "Good day Tsunayoshi-kun. Have a seat."the ninth said. Tsuna immediately sat on the large chair in front of the table of the Vongola Boss.

"So Tsunayoshi, I believe that you know the reason why you're here." The Ninth began. Tsuna just nodded, avoiding any eye contact with the powerful Boss in front of him. "While you are here, you will be continuing your studies at a Mafia School. You will start your studies in a week. You will also be having your training. Unfortunately, Reborn will not be the one to always supervise your training. I will be assigning your father to take care of your physical training. You will also be sent to missions occasionally. You might not like those missions but you must understand that we do those things to protect the family." Tsuna just nodded. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Umm… I was wondering, Ninth. Umm…." Tsuna suddenly said.

"What is it Tsunayoshi?"

"Why is it that my guardians won't be going here?"

"What makes you think that they won't be going here? Of course they will be sent here. But that is only after a year."

"Huh? But Reborn said they won't be coming until the inheritance ceremony.", giving the old man a confused look.

"Haha. I'm sure Reborn was just messing with you. I assure you that your friends will be here in a year." The ninth smiled.

"ahh..Damn that Reborn…", Tsuna muttered to himself.

"That's fine. Anyway, why don't you go to your room and rest? You must be tired because of your travel."

"Thank you very much, ninth."Tsuna stood up and bowed at the ninth. He was led by Iemitsu out of the room and went to his room.

"Whoa…"Tsuna said upon entering his room. His room was so big; he could fit in about 10 of his room from Japan. There was a king sized bed, an entertainment set at one side and a large plasma television across his enormous bed. Now that he looks at his room, he notices that almost everything in his room is large. He notices the walk in closet at the far end of the room beside the bathroom. Tsuna enters the closet and looks around. He sees different sorts of button down shirts and suits. Tsuna then goes out and goes to the bathroom. The bathroom was just as large as the walk in closet.

"What do you think, son? Everything to your liking?" asked Iemitsu, amused at the way Tsuna wanders around and stared at every side of his room in awe.

"Is this room really mine?" asked Tsuna, wide eyed.

"Yeah. The Ninth says that his heir should have the best things." Iemitsu chuckled. "Are you hungry? It's almost lunch time."

"Yeah."

"I'll ask one of the servants to bring in here the food. Or do you want to eat with un outside?"

"I think I'd like to eat with other people around. I don't feel like eating alone anyway."

"Okay then. Follow me. We'll go down the dining room."

* * *

**In the dining room…**

Iemitsu motioned Tsuna to go to the large seat at the edge of the table. Iemitsu sat at his left side and Basil was on his right side. Everyone was staring at Tsuna so he felt self-conscious. Reborn sat at the seat beside Basil. He looked at Tsuna with amused eyes because he knows that his stupid student might be quivering inside because of nervousness.

"Umm..good day everyone." Tsuna said awkwardly at the people staring at him, wondering if one of them might jump of him and give him a sneak attack.

"Good day to you too, Tenth!", everyone said in unison. What a surprise that was for Tsuna. He never thought that the scary looking Mafioso surrounding him would be acting so friendly to him.

The meal was served and everyone wanted to give their meal to Tsuna even though he already has his own food. Other than the excessive attention Tsuna got from the Family, everything just went well.

After lunch, Tsuna returned to his room and showered. He changed clothes and went to his bed to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Good morning Sawada-dono."said an unfamiliar voice.

"5 more minutes…huh?"Tsuna continued sleeping but suddenly he noticed that the voice he heard was not familiar to him. So he sat on his bed and stared at the stranger standing across the bed. The stranger looked like a middle aged man, age ranging from 30 to 40 years old. He is also wearing a butler like suit different from the usual black suit everyone else seemed to wear.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Smith, Sawada-dono. I will be your servant who will tend to your needs while you are here in Italy. It's an honor to meet you.", said the man called Smith.

"Oh… What? I have a servant?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes, sir. The ninth asked me to check on your wellbeing."said Smith chuckling slightly at the shocked expression of the young Vongola.

"Ohhh.. ok. You can just call me Tsuna though."

"No sir. That would be disrespectful. I could call you Tsuna-sama, though if you are more comfortable with that."

"Okey then. Yawn!" Tsuna turned back to his bed, forgetting that Smith just asked him to wake up.

"Tsuna-sama! You will now have your breakfast. After the meal the ninth would like to see you."Smith suddenly said.

"Arg! Okey. Whatever. Anyway, I would like to eat here in my room. Do you mind bringing it here?"asked Tsuna.

"I will bring your breakfast at the table there sir. Anything else?"

"No. nothing. Thank you." Tsuna smiled at Smith.

Smith brought his meal on the table in front of the couch at the saide of the room near the door. Tsuna ate happily and finished the meal quickly. After eating, he went to shower and changed his clothes. Then he went straight to the office of the Ninth.

"You called for me, Ninth?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi. I would like to talk to you about the new school you will be attending.", informed Timoteo.

"What about it?"

"As you know, the school you will be attending is an exclusive school for mafiosos, right? Because of that, we will have to hide your identity first. You will be there as a Vongola but you must not tell your classmates that you are the Tenth. Because if you do, a lot of people will be trying to be on your good side. They will be taking advantage of you and you might be in constant danger. So it is better to find a real friend first." Timoteo said.

"Yes Ninth. Anything more?"Tsuna said.

"Try not to be clumsy, Tsunayoshi. It is better to keep a cool aura so that people will not go to you easily." Timoteo chuckled.

"Umm….I'll try my best, ninth. Is that all ninth?"

"Yes. Until you start your school next week, feel free to explore anywhere you want. I'll have one of my subordinates follow you."

"Thank you very much, ninth." Tsuna said and then walked away.

_Yosh! I'll be going out later for fresh air! This will be a lot fun than I expected._Tsuna thought.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I edited this chapter as well. Just noticed that i have a LOT of errors so i decided to edit this story before proceeding with the next chapters...please don't kill me! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Wandering, Warnings

**Author's Note: **Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make the story as interesting as possible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wandering, warnings**

"Yosh!" Tsuna said to himself as he walks aimlessly on the streets of Italy, unaware of the guard the ninth sent to follow him. He was completely lost in his own wonderland.

_I wonder what my new school will be like? I wish my friends were here. It's so lonely here and I have no friends yet. _Tsuna thought.

He entered Zula's Coffee Shop. He went in and bought an espresso. He must have gotten it from Reborn since the baby is always drinking it. It made Tsuna curious about the taste of the espresso. He sipped and tasted the nice flavor of the drink.

For a couple of hours, he just sat there and stared at nowhere. When suddenly he felt a strange feeling from his gut. So he quickly went out of the coffee shop and into the narrow street. He recognized this feeling, but could not remember what it means. Suddenly a sharp shiny object came flying towards him.

Tsuna easily evaded the sudden attack. He looked at the direction where the dagger came from, hoping to find the perpetrator. But he only saw the shadow and its quickly getting away. He activated hid HDW and flew to where the shadow went. He saw no one but an annoying little baby called Reborn. He quickly extinguished his flames.

"Are you the one who threw the dagger, Reborn?" Tsuna said in an annoyed tone.

"Why? Did it hit you, Dame-Tsuna?"Reborn said.

"So it's really you! Why do you keep on bothering me like this? I'm just having a nice day and you have to come and ruin it!"

"Because it's fun…I mean it's for your training." Reborn smirked.

"So you find pleasure when I'm in pain."

"Yeah. Why did you only figure out that now? Oh. I mean I don't find it nice to see my stupid student being tortured by me. Haha!"

"Will you stop bothering me. I'm trying to relax here."

"You must not slack off, Dame-Tsuna. And I want to talk to you about the training you will undergo with the ninth."

"Wh-what is it?" Tsuna gulped.

"Nothing that you won't be able to handle. Just be prepared for attacks like what I did to you. You might get that a lot once you are introduced by the ninth as his heir. And about the school…"

"What is it now?"

"I'm just warning you. If I see you slacking off, getting low marks or acting stupid, I will personally give you my personal type of hell…trust me I have ways on watching you…you won't get away with anything stupid that you do. So better study well and act properly. Don't bring your no-good self in that school." Reborn smiled evilly.

"Hiii! Okay! I know that already. I'll act coolly and study hard." Tsuna said.

Reborn disappeared and Tsuna was left on the street.

_What is it with this school that Reborn and the others are talking about? It's very intriguing. Well I'll just enjoy the rest of the week. _Tsuna thought.

After eating lunch outside, Tsuna finally decided to go back to the mansion.

* * *

**In the mansion…**

"Sawada-dono!" Basil called out for him as he was going inside of his room.

"oh, Hi Basil-kun! What's wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"Nothing. I just heard that you will also be studying in the Mafia school so I'm worried about you. You see… I also go there so I will help you with everything that I have!"

"What is it with that school that all of you are fussing about?"

"Oh nothing Sawada-dono. Just go to me whenever you have troubles in the school. Though I am sure you could deal with it yourself, I won't be relieved until you inform me of what is happening to you."

"Okay. Thanks for the tip. I'll be resting now. I hope we will be in the same class, Basil-kun." Tsuna smiled and then walked in his room.

_Really, I'm getting more suspicious about this school everyone's talking about. Oh well. I'll find out eventually when I go there. _Tsuna thought.

On that week, Tsuna was able to enjoy his free time. He met a lot of the other people in the Vongola Family. But whenever he leaves the base, there is always someone who tries to attack him. He assumed that the person attacking him was Reborn so he just ignored it.

The week passed quickly and before Tsuna notices it, it is already the end of the week and the next day he will be going to the Mafia school.

"Oh gosh! Tomorrow I will be going to school. I wonder what it's like to go to a school packed with young mafiosos? Maybe there will be a lot of fighting. Ugh! What a pain. I just want a peaceful life. Why the heck did I ever get into this mess? I really am so unfortunate." Tsuna muttered to himself. He did not know that Reborn was listening to him. Reborn suddenly kicked Tsuna's head.

"Ouch! Wha-What the heck! Why do you always do this to me Reborn!" Tsuna complained.

"You are still thinking about that. You really are stupid, Dame-Tsuna. You're fate is to become the Tenth Boss of Vongola. And also because of this, you met all those friends that you have now. You will have a taste of the peaceful life that you are talking about if you work well as the Boss. You can do a lot of great things." Reborn smirked.

"That's not as easy as you make it seem. I don't like fighting. I just hope I could go back to my life as Dame-Tsuna. Back then no one minded me and everything is peaceful. Sigh…"

"Don't you dare let your guard down when you are in that school Tsuna. That is not as safe as Nami Chuu."

"What's up with that school that everyone is telling me to be careful?"

"You'll find out once you get there. It's better to see it for yourself. Anyway, aside from that school you still have your personal training to worry about so try not to slack off." Reborn smirked.

"Hiiii! I forgot about that! What kind of training will you put me through now Reborn?" Tsuna said, nervous.

"You will have to find that out during your training. Prepare yourself." Reborn said.

_What the heck! I wish I could exchange lives for a farmer. I might be better off in the fields. HA! What am I thinking? Stupid! _Tsuna thought.

"What a stupid thought, Dame-Tsuna. Just sleep and prepare for your first day tomorrow." Reborn suddenly disappeared.

"Sigh…I'll just go get some sleep."

_Tomorrow will be a busy day. How will my first day in a Mafia school be like? I wish I could have a friend. _Tsuna thought.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day part 1

**Chapter 4: First Day**

"5 more minutes.." Tsuna muttered when Smith was trying to wake him up. Smith grabed a heammer resembling Reborn's and tried to hit Tsuna. Tsuna would have been hit by the big hammer hadn't he shot his head up a second earlier.

"Wha-what! Oh! I thought it was Reborn. It's just you Smith." Tsuna said timidly.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama. I was given some guidelines on how to wake you up in situations like these. Anyway, you need to wake up. It's a long ride to the school." Smith said.

"Okay."

After Tsuna changed and had breakfast, he was led by Smith to the car that will take him to the school. He was amazed for a second because of the very extravagant car. He entered the handsome car and saw his father seating on the passenger seat.

"What are you doing here dad?" Tsuna asked Iemitsu.

"Oh. Did't I tell you? I'm teaching Physical Education in that school." Iemitsu said, grinning.

"Wha-what? Why? Aren't you the outside advisor for the Vongola Family?"

"Yeah I am. But I also work there for the morning and during afternoon I go back and do my job as the Outside Advisor. Well, except if there are emergencies. During those times I take a temporary leave."

"Oh…Where's Basil-kun?"

"He is on the other car. This car is exclusively for you after all."

"If it's exclusively for me, why are you here?"

"I could ride anywhere I want! Hahaha! Besides, I want to go to school with my cute son!" Iemitsu said, laughing.

"Yeah right. I wish I was with Basil-kun instead of you."

"Whaaa! Such a mean thing to say from my very cute son..haha!"

Tsuna ignored him and just looked out the window. He just observes the surroundings and quietly waits for the car to get to the school. Iemitsu was ignored while he was talking to himself.

"We are here!" Ieamitsu said.

"At last! I wanna get out of here." Tsuna said.

Tsuna calmly walked to the office of the Principal. He was asked to fill up the admission forms and was asked to choose the classes he will take. There are a lot of sets of classes. Tsuna chose the set for the fighting class. Although there were classes for the spies, the public relations and for the general, he chose the fighting class to have the head start for the training he will be having soon. The principal handed over his schedule. He searched for the room designated for him.

When he found the room, he notices that the room was filled with scary looking people so he steps back. He tries to calm himself down and walked calmly near the door of the room. When the teacher motioned him to come in and introduce himself, he sensed something like an evil intent and sidestepped. He was surprised that a knife was sticking on the black board when he turned to look at what happened.

Tsuna was shocked because even before he introduces himself, someone is already trying to get rid of him. He was even more surprised that the teacher did not seem to mind that his new transfer student was nearly killed. Tsuna thought that this might be a common happening in this school.

"Okay. Quiet down. And please refrain from throwing things to your classmates. Anyway, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada from the Vongola family. He transferred from Japan. Anything to tell your classmates about yourself?" the homeroom teacher said.

"umm…My name is Tsunasyoshi Sawada. You can call me Tsuna for short and I am from the Vongola Family. Let's get along. " Tsuna said calmly.

"Please seat over there. The seat at the side beside the window." the teacher said.

He could sense the eyes of his classmates on him as he walks across the room and sat on his chair. He notices that most of the students staring at him have a curious look and some have a very cold look. He wondered why they were looking at him that way. Then he suddenly remembered that it was known that the heir of the Vongola Family was from Japan so they must be thinking that he is the heir even though he did not say that he was.

"Okay. So everyone's settled down now? For the sake of our transfer student, I will introduce myself. I am Mr. Goldsmith. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your ethics teacher for the whole year. It's nice to meet you all." Mr. Goldsmith said.

"May I remind everyone to please behave accordingly and be careful. The school will inform the Vindice if any incident might happen. Just try and act nicely around each other. Please do not forget to study your lessons regularly to avoid accidents. Okay then. Wait for your next teacher." Mr. Goldsmith slowly went out of the room.

When he was out of sight, the Tsuna's classmates started to get noisy. There are also a lot of people approaching Tsuna. "Hey! Are you the heir of the Vongola Family? Heard that the next boss of that powerful family is from Japan."one of them said.

"No." Tsuna said with a bored look. He was trying to show that he was not interested about what they are saying, although he was really nervous inside. The crowd slowly dispersed because they were not very much interested in the new comer if he is not the heir of the Vongola Family.

"Hi, Tsunayoshi! My name is Jun. I'm from the Cavallone Family. "said the guy sitting on his side happily.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Tsuna said, smiling. He felt a little nervous because a lot of people from the Cavallone Family knew who he was because of Dino frequently visiting him in the past.

"I heard that Boss is fond of the next Boss of Vongola. He also said to us that he treats him like his little brother. Haha!i would like to meet the Vongola Decimo! Haha! Do you know him?" Asked Jun. He was wearing a curious look of anticipation.

"Umm.. I do not really know much about him. But I did hear that the boss of Cavallone was really treating the Tenth like a brother. I'm happy for him." He felt a bit awkward for saying this. He just smiled at his new friend.

"Oh.. I see. Well anyway, let's be friends okay?" Jun reached out his hand and waited for tsuna to take it.

"Yeah. Let's be friends!" said Tsuna happile. He reached out for the hand and shook it.

"Good morning Sawada-dono!" Tsuna heard the familiar voice and quickly got up and searched for the person who just greeted him.

"Good morning too Basil-kun." Tsuna said. He saw Basil shoving people around and trying to get near him.

"It's nice that we are on the same class. Please do not hesitate to ask for my assistance if you ever needed it. I will gladly help you, Sawada-dono." Basil told Tsuna. Tsuna just nodded at what he said.

"Hey Basil! I didn't know that you know Tsuna!"said Jun happily.

"Of course I know Sawada-dono! He's the te-" Tsuna quickly stands and cuts him down.

"Of course we know each other. We are from the same Family after all." Tsuna glances quickly at Basil and tried to tell him that he should not tell about who he really is. Basil seemed to get the message and just nodded in understanding.

"Oh! The teacher is here! Go back to your seat Tsuna!" Jun quickly pulls Tsuna down his seat. Basil quickly goes to his own seat and faces the teacher.

"Good Morning everyone. I see we have a new transfer student here. My name is Hans Green. I'll be your History teacher. What is your name?" said Mr. Green.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, sir." Tsuna answered politely. He quickly jumped backward when he sensed something coming. _What the hell is going on? Why are people trying to kill me? Did they find out who I am? _Tsuna thought nervously.

"Hahaha! Good reflexes Tsunayoshi! Welcome to my class. You may seat now." Mr. Green said.

"So it's you who threw that weapon at me! Why did you do that? That's so dangerous!" Tsuna said. He was not able to stop himself from asking because the teacher was the one who tried to hit him.

Mr. Green suddenly threw a piece of chalk at Tsuna. But before it hit him, Tsuna side stepped and the boy sitting behind was the one that was hit. The Chalk was immediately pulverized as it hit the boy's head. The boy clutched his head and cried in pain. It reminded Tsuna of what Reborn did to Tsuna's classmate back in Japan.

"Looks like you are not yet familiar with the happenings here in the Mafia school."Mr. Green said.

"Of course I don't know. I just transferred here."Tsuna muttered to himself.

The teacher once again threw a piece of chalk at Tsuna's direction. "In this school, you must not speak unless you are told to. Pretty much like in a military school, only the consequences will be much harsher." Mr. Green said evilly. Tsuna just stared at him with his poker face.

"Let me give you a brief orientation about this school. As I said, you are not allowed to speak unless given permission. Your teachers will give whatever punishment they want. So I advice that you keep your mouth shut. Also, there are also times when we will have events. During those times you are allowed to ask your teachers for advice. For now, that's all you need to know. Sit down now Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna obeyed and sat on his chair. He quietly listened to the teacher. Although he looks like he did not care, he still feels anxious inside.

The lesson ended quickly and they met their Science teacher. Tsuna found the lesson interesting and listened attentively. Soon, the class ended and they were sent for the break.

* * *

**At the cafeteria…**

"Are you alright, Sawada-dono?" asked Basil in a worried tone. "I did warn you about these things right."

"Well…you did warn me. But you did not specify on the small details. Haha! Its fine, though. I'm kind of used to it. Hehe." Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

"Hey Tsuna! I thought you will be hit by Mr. Green. You're so cool! Most of the time, students are not able to dodge those types of punishment! How'd you do that?" exclaimed Jun. He was greatly impressed by Tsuna and was curious at the same time.

"Maybe it's just luck. Hehe…anyway, let's just eat. I'm getting hungry."Said Tsuna.

"Okay then! Lets eat." Said Basil and Jun together. Tsuna just nooded and started eating. He thought of the next classes and hopes that everything will turn our fine. He wished that his friends were here and that they should be eating together like they used to.

_I hope everyone is alright in Japan. I wish they will come here sooner. Oh well…I better be prepared for the next class. _Tsuna thought.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day part 2

Author's Note: YAY! It's my 5th chapter! Hope everyone will like it. Thank you for the reviews! :D I will try my best to make the story as interesting as possible. Sorry for some minor mistakes. I suck at writing! Hehe! Anyway, I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Day Part 2**

**During Lunch time…. In the cafeteria.**

"Hey, what is our next subject?" Tsuna asked Basil.

"I believe that the next class will be PE." replied Basil.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I wonder what Sir Iemitsu will ask us to do now! I'm so thrilled! "said Jun happily.

"May I ask one thing? What do you know about our teacher in PE, Jun?" asked Tsuna. He was curous about what his good-for-nothing father does.

"Oh. He's a great person. I'm not really sure about which Family he's from but he is a cool guy. He is not as strict as the other teachers. That is why a lot of the students like him.", Jun said enthusiastically.

_Hmmm…so that'a what he's doing. I thought he just slacks off and orders the students to go around and do simple exercises. I wonder what our class later will be like? , _Tsuna thought.

"Hey Tsuna! Are you gonna eat that steak? My food is kind of not enough. Hehe!" Jun suddenly asked.

"Don't get Sawada-dono's meal. He needs to eat too you know?" Basil said.

"Go ahead Jun. You may have it. I'm full anyways." Tsuna said.

After they ate, they quickly went to the gym for their PE class.

* * *

In the gym, he notices that everyone was excited about something. Tsuna quickly changed went to the shower room and changed to his gym attire and heads back to his classmates. He hears a loud and enthusiastic voice as he approaches the rest of his classmates.

"Everyone listen up! We are having a special training session for today. Everyone get your sparring partners! Oh wait!" Iemitsu suddenly stops as he caught sight of his cute son staring at him in a bored expression. He waves at him but Tsuna ignores him.

"Hey! Tsuna! I did not know that you are here in my class! I'm so happy! You will finally see how great your father is. Just watch me teach everyone!" Iemitsu shouts. Tsuna notices that he revealed that he is his dad. He thought that it that information was not that important since his dad, the outside advisor of Vongola, revealed his relation to Tsuna himself. Tsuna just sighed looked down and felt embarrassed at the actions of his so-called amazing father.

"Yeah. Whateve." He shrugged him off and stared somewhere else.

"Hey Tsuna! I did not know that sir Iemitsu is your dad! Why are you ignoring him?" Jun whispered to him.

"He is a good-for-nothing father. He was barely at home when I was living in Japan. And when he is there I just find him drunken from drinking too much sake." Tsuna mutters.

"Oh really? I did not expect that. Well anyway, he is a great ! I think you might like this class." Jun chuckled.

"I'm really looking forward to it." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"Hey! What are you talking about there, my oh-so cute son? Do you have your sparring partner yet?"

"Not yet, teacher." Tsuna said nonchalantly. He scans the gym and hopes to find a sparring partner. He sees that Jun already has a partner so he looks for Basil. Thankfully, Basil still has no partner so he approach him.

"Sawada-dono! Do you mind if I become your sparring partner?" Basil asked as Tsuna was near him. Tsuna was surprised because he was supposedly the one to ask Basil to be his sparring partner.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks Basil-kun. Please be easy on me." Tsuna smiled.

"Your welcome, Sawada-dono!"

"Does everyone have their sparring partner?... Okay! So this is what we will do today! Each of you should be able to take away this from you partner without using your hands. Find another way to take t away." Iemitsu distributed something like a bangle. The students wore it around their arm.

"Okay! Everybody has their bangle? Great! Now! The sparring will be held on those rings. There will be 3 pairs at a time so others who are not yet sparring could just watch the others and wait for their turn. Anyone who wants to go in first?" Iemitsu asked everyone enthusiastically.

Some of the students raised their hands and quickly went to the rings. Tsuna watched as they began their sparring. He didn't expect some of the matches to take too long. He thought that the task would be easier than what it seemed. Eventually the first set of sparring ended. He watched the other students take out the bangle from the arm of their opponent.

Most of the students are already done and it's the already the last set of sparring. The rest of the students were sitting at the side and watching the others spar. The last pair to spar is Tsuna and Basil, and 2 other pairs.

Basil and Tsuna steps up the ring. Tsuna activates some of his flame enough only to turn his eyes into a shade of orange. Compated to Basil, he only has his bare hands for battle. His classmates were curious as to how Tsuna will manage to have an even fight with Basil.

Tsuna quickly runs and kicks a roundhouse at basils chin. Basil barely dodged it using his boomerang. Tsuna knees Basil and hits his stomach. Basil stumbles backward and clutches his stomach. Basil was surprised at Tsuna's improvement in his combat abilities.

Basil throws his weapon towards where Tsuna was standing. Tsuna easily evades it and goes for Basil again. He jumps and kicks down the bangle on Basil's arms. It was quickly removed and dropped to the growned. The other students dropped their jaws and stared at Tsuna with awe. Basil only congratulated Tsuna on his win and praises him for his combat skills. He said, "Sawada-dono! You were so great! I didn't know that you improved that much since we last sparred."

"Thanks. It's all thanks to Reborn's hellish training. You also did well Basil-kun." Tsuna replied.

Iemitsu approached them and pats Tsuna on his back. "Nothing less from my cute son."

"Yeah! You were great Tsuna! You didn't tell me you fight awesomely! You have to spar with me sometime! I bet I will lose to you! Hahaha! Basil is the strongest here in the class and you beat him like it's nothing! You really are awesome!" Jun exclaimed as he puts his arms over Tsuna.

"Thanks." Tsuna just said indifferently.

"Okay! Everyone please gather around." Iemitsu called for the class to settle down.

"The ones who won and managed to take the bangle off, please stay at these side. And the others please watch closely at what will happen shortly." Iemitsu said.

The said students lined up at one side. Tsuna stared blankly and watched as Iemitsu scans them. He was surprised to see him attack one of the students lined up. The rest of the class was also startled. They rarely see him attack a student before.

"Okay now. You might be wondering why I did that to your classmate. I'll explain. I want you to learn how to evade an unexpected attack. So I'm going to ask you people there who are seating to watch carefully and observe your classmates. Now you guys here, I'm going to ask you to blindfold yourselves and prepare for an unexpected attack from me. You will never know when or who I am going to attack next so be prepared. Hehehe! Anyone who manages to dodge or counter my attack will have a perfect grade for today's activity." Iemistu said aloud.

The lined students blindfolded themselves quietly and prepared for the attack. After a second, one hears someone getting hit or falling to the ground. Tsuna waits for his attacker.

After about 10 minutes of waiting he senses a kick headed for his stomach so he quickly jumps backward. To his surprise he sensed a flying object directed towards his feet so he quickly sidestepped. He managed to dodge all the hits heading for his face stomach and arms. Then he notices something. The attacker does not seem to want to stop. He holds out his fist and punches his dad.

He takes off his blindfold and stares at Iemitsu laying flat on his back and grinning. He looked like an idiot to Tsuna.

"What's up, dad? I thought I was suppose to dodge a singly attack! You're a cheater! You're an idiot!" Tsuna exclaims. He was unaware of the gaze everyone's giving him. He was too focused of his idiotic father. He approaches him and kicks him at his side. Iemitsu quickly dodges and hugs his son tightly.

"hehehe! I was just teasing you, son. Anyway you dodged all of them easily and you even punched me! You're so mean to me, son! Haha! You get a perfect grade for today's class. Nothing less form my cute son!" Iemitsu hugs Tsuna quickly and then lets him go.

Tsuna then turned to face his awe struck classmates. They seemed to be frozen in place but then went back to normal when Tsuna spoke.

"What is the problem? Haven't you seen anyone fight blindfolded?" Tsuna asked. He seemed to be annoyed at the stares his classmates in giving him.

"Well yeah! You really are amazing! Are you sure you are not the heir of the Vongola family? Hahaha!"Jun said.

Tsuna choked and looked at his father. Iemitsu seemed to choke as well so what he said was.."What are you talking about? Why would I be the heir? I'm just a nobody. I'm nothing compared to the Tenth. Hehehe`"Tsuna laughed nervously and scratches his head. Iemitsu just shrugged it off and dismissed the class. He asked for Tsuna to stay behind for a while.

"Hahaha! I thought your identity will be exposed. Never imagined your fighting skills improved to that point." Iemitsu said.

"Yeah! I was surprised when Jun suddenly said that! It's nothing. And it was your fault for attacking me continuously! I never wanted to fight anyway!" Tsuna said.

"Hehe! Well that's done already. Go ahead and change."

"Okay."

Tsuna walked away and bumped into Jun just as he turned at the corner.

"Hey, Jun! Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. Just listening to your conversation with sir Iemtsu."

"What did you hear?"

"Well..i did not manage to hear everything. I just heard the part when you blamed Sir Iemitsu and said that you didn't want to fight." Jun grinned

"What are you smiling for?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking that you are super strong. Since that is your strength when you do not want to fight. I just wonder how strong you are when you are willing to fight! Hehehe!" Jun said.

"Whatever. I don't do this willingly. I was just forced to go to this school anyway. Lets go now! We might be late for the next class. I don't want another teacher throwing something to me during my first day." Tsuna said.

"Haha! You're right. Let's go!"

The rest for the day was just normal. That is if you define normal as occasionally being targeted by students and teacher throwing stuffs at you. Tsuna managed to make it alive in his first day at school. When he arrived at the mansion, Reborn was waiting at his room.

"So, how was your first day at the Mafia school?" Reborn smirked.

"Just fine. I just had a couple of teacher throwing stuff at me and some students targeting me. Yeah it was just fine. Nothing I could not handle. Ahahah!" Tsuna said sarcastically.

"That's good. Just so you know. You're training will resume in a week, so better prepare yourself." Reborn smiled evilly.

"Hiiii! So soon?"

"No use complaining. And if I hear you're slacking off at school, get ready to face hell." Reborn smirked and disappeared.

_Oh god! I wish I could manage all of these crazy stuff in one piece. I just hope my friends are here with me. Oh well…_, Tsuna thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone's liking it! I already have a rough draft for the next 5 chapters!  
- Feels great if you read this fanfic. Even greater if you review! ^_^  
- Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 6:Training**

One week after Tsuna's first day in the Mafia School….

It was a sunny Saturday morning. It is a good day to go out and just relax under the sun. Yes it really was a fine day for relaxation. Although not for Tsunayoshi Sawada. He will restart his training with Reborn and some others during this very fine day.

* * *

_**3 hours earlier (3:00 am)**_

Reborn sneaked into Tsuna's room. Seeing that his stupid student is still in dreamland, he grabbed the 10-ton-hammer Leon and hit Tsuna's sleeping body.

"Ooouch! What was that for, Reborn? It's Saturday! And there is no school today." Tsuna reached for the clock and his eyes pops. "Whaaat! It's just 3 am in the morning! This is way too early! Could I go back to sleep now?" Tsuna asked.

"You fool! Didn't I tell you that your training will start in a week."

"It's not even a week yet! The time you said that was Monday, and its only Saturday today." Tsuna complained.

"Shut-up, Dame-Tsuna. I don't care what you think. No use complaining. In 5 minutes you must be ready. I'll go check on you so better be ready or else you will have one HELL of a day ahead of you."Reborn smirked.

Tsuna sweat dropped and quickly changed clothes and prepared.

Reborn returned to Tsuna's room and ordered him to follow him to the basement.

Tsuna was amazed at the size of the training area. He could not believe that this room was under the Vongola hedquarters. _Wow! What an amazingly big room. Oh gosh…I want to eat. I'm starving! _Tsuna thought.

Reborn suddenly kicked his head. "What was that for Reborn? I did not do anything,… or did I?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Stop daydreaming. We will now begin your training. Starting with this." Reborn pointed at the stack of books on the floor.

"I thought I was going to have physical training? Why do I have to study?"

"Who said you only have to train physically? You need to know everything about the Vongola and the mafia since you will be leading them in the future. And aside from that, you need to know a lot more languages. You will need that when you become boss." Reborn explained.

"Bu-but! I still haven't eaten breakfast yet! How do you expect me to study with an empty stomach?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Reborn smirked. "Well…I suppose you should eat first-"

"Yeah! I thought you will let me do all those things without eating." Reborn threw a book to his face and glared at him.

"I'm not yet finish talking, Dame-Tsuna. I was saying you should eat after reading the first volume of this book. _The history of Vongola_."

"What?...B-but! Sigh! Whatever. There is no use complaining anyway! I'll just finish this quickly so that I could eat. "

"It's good that you know."Reborn smirked.

Tsuna quickly started reading the book. And soon after all information was hammered into his head, with the help of Reborn, he went into the dining hall and grabbed something to eat.

_Oh, god. First thing in the morning, I have to study about the history of Vongola…Then who knows what I'll do for the rest of the day! Damn you Reborn! _Tsuna grunted.

Some of the mafiosos eating around him noticed his distressed aura. They approached him, worried about their boss.

"Is something wrong, boss?" asked one of them.

"ah…Reborn is going to kill me with his training." Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Tenth. I'm sure you will do well with it!"

"Thanks guys. I'll do my best." Tsuna quickly ate his meal and went inside his room to rest for a bit.

As he entered the room, he noticed a shadow standing right by the side of his king sized bed. He realized that the shadow was his dad. The shadow moved and slowly approached Tsuna.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"I was just going to pick you up. We need to go somewhere." Iemitsu answered.

"Wh-what? Where? I just finished breakfast and I want to rest for a bit."

"Sorry, son. But the Ninth asked me to get you. He instructed me to tell you that you should head to his office immediately. "

"Oh..okay. I'll go then." Tsuna followed Iemitsu to the office of the Ninth. They passed through a secret passage way from the room of Tsuna.

"Wow! I did not know there was a passage in my room leading to Ninth's office." Tsuna said to himself.

"It's for your personal access to the Ninth's office. It's very convenient right?" Iemitsu smiled a little and continued walking. When he reached the door to the Ninth's office, he stopped and let Tsuna walk in first.

"Good morning, Ninth." Tsuna bent his knee and knelt down to greet the Boss of Vongola.

"Good morning too, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please rise. And you could call me Timoteo or grandfather if you like. Hearing you call me 'Ninth' all the time is very formal." Timoteo said, smiling gently at his heir.

"Thank you, grandfather." Tsuna blushed a little and looked at him. "You called for me?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like to tell you about the training you will undergo. Aside from studying about Mafia and learning languages, you will also have your physical training. Oh, I almost forgot, Reborn will only be in charge of your studies as of now." Timoteo said.

"Yes. I have already started studying about Mafia stuff a while ago. What will my next training be?"

"You will have sparring with Xanxus."

"Wh-WHAT?" Tsuna shouted. He was not able to contain his shock because right after the ring battles, he had to battle the scary man again. "I-I'm sorry." Tsuna looked down and waited for the explanation he knew the ninth would say.

"Haha. I knew you would be surprised. Anyway, today's session will be sparring with Xanxus. He was also the one who volunteered to train with you. And Reborn also gave his approval. So after an hour you should go to the underground training room and see him there. Don't worry. Iemitsu will be there to watch. "

"B-but. I don't want to fight that man! He might kill me!" Tsuna pleaded. He recalled the time during the ring battle. He had always thought that he only won because Xanxus was rejected by the Vongola ring. He thinks that he will be no match if he will fight him again.

"No buts, Tsunayoshi. You need this training to be a capable Boss when I step down the throne. And also Xanxus will not kill you. He will only be your training partner." Timoteo looked at Tsuna seriously. Tsuna knew from that look that he should just obey. He also didn't want to argue with the ninth.

"I understand." Tsuna finally said.

_What the hell am I going to do now? How should I face Xanxus! I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm really dead now. I'm dead for sure…_Tsuna thought to himself.

Iemitsu noticed Tsuna's inner turmoil and patted his shoulder.

"No need to worry, son. You'll do fine. You are my cute son after all." Iemitsu ruffled Tsuna's gravity defying hair and chuckled.

"Yeah right. And after this I'm gonna die." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"hahaha! That's the spirit! Now let's go to that training room and warm up!" Iemitsu

"Sure." Tsuna simply said.

* * *

**In the Training Room…**

In front of Tsuna stands the most terrifying person in the whole world. Tsuna watched as the person smirks and prepares for battle. He was surprised when the person suddenly spoke.

"Hey, trash! You better fucking listen to me!" Xanxus began. "I do not want the Vongola to end up in ruins because of your fucking weakness. And that is the reason why I volunteered to train you. You better do your best or I'll beat your ass up until you learn your lesson! Anything you want to ask before we start? " Xanxus is eyeing Tsuna evilly that Tsuna was not able to voice out his questions.

"Now then, let's begin this sparring!" Xunxus fired his guns and thrusted towards the still frozen Tsuna.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! FUCKING MOVE ALREADY!" Xanxus shouted.

Tsuna finally unfroze, slipped his hands in his gloves and went into Hyper Dying Will mode. He lunged Xanxus and kicked his head.

"Not bad, Trash! Now try avoiding this-_**Martello di Fiamma!**_" Xanxus shot continuously with his X-guns at Tsuna.

Tsuna headed for the attack and absorbed it using his Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised. His eyes became fierce and his flames have gotten bigger. Tsuna charged to Xanxus and this time he grabbed his shoulders and punched his stomach. Xanxus clutched his stomach tightly because of the pain from being hit. He smirked a little and thought to himself, _Heh…so the Trash is finally fighting seriously huh?_

Tsuna lunged at him again and this time he attempted to kick Xanxus' chest. But he was stopped when Xanxus counter attacked and grabbed his legs and then threw him away like trash. Tsuna hit the wall, giving it a nice round crater. Tsuna coughed a little and fell down. He struggled to stand. When he was finally able to stand firmly, he boosted himself to Xanxus and elbowed him. Xanxus was nearly hit but the attack just caused a little cut on his face. Xanxus aimed his x-guns to Tsuna and shouted "_**Bocciolo di Fiamma**_"

Tsuna was nearly hit if he hadn't flew to the opposite side. He boosted himself and went for Xanxus. Xanxus expected this and shot with his X-guns. Tsuna made a flame shield and evaded the attach. Tsuna then kicked Xanxus to the side. Xanxus was blown away but immediately recovered. He aimed his gun to Tsuna and shouted," _**Martello di Fiamma!". **_

Tsuna flies away and thrusts himself towards Xanxus and kicks his head. Xanxus was hit and he fell down the floor. Before hitting the ground, Xanxus shoots his x-guns and boosts upward. He flew towards Tsuna and head butted him. Tsuna was hit and felt some blood flow down from his forehead. He was dizzy. Xanxus took this chance and kicked his stomach. Tsuna fell downwards and hits the floor pretty hard. Tsuna tries to get up but he felt dizzy again.

"Stand up, fucking trash! You still have lots of work to do! Now fucking GET UP already or I'll make you!" Xanxus shouted.

"Y-yes." Tsuna stood up but he was not balanced. He staggered, his dying will flame barely lit. He looked at the smirking Xanxus and fell down. He was unconscious.

"Hmph! Seems like today's session with the Trash is done." Xanxus just went out the training room. Iemitsu noticed that Xanxus was also staggering a little as he walks out of the room.

Iemitsu quickly goes to Tsuna and picks him up. "Good job, Tsuna. You really improved a lot." He quietly says.


	7. Chapter 7: Tsuna is Annoyed

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! Elly-chan here! XD How's my story so far? Do you like it? Anyway, just let me know if there are questions and I'll answer them as quickly as i can. Tsuna is a bit OOC in this chapter...but he is waaay too cool that way! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

For the past weekend, Tsuna has done nothing but train, train and train. He spent all his weekend trying to survive his sparring with the most terrible person on the face of the earth. His mind is drained after all the studying Reborn forced him to do. He feels exhausted. He feels pissed that he cannot rest for a day and still has to go to the damned Mafia school.

Tsuna woke up that morning with the help of a 1 ton hammer, courtesy of Smith, his personal servant since Reborn is not around.

"Aarg! What's up, Smith? I don't want to go to school yet! I'm so tired. Can you please get out of here and leave me alone?" Tsuna said coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tsuna-sama. Reborn told me that you should go to school no matter what. And the ninth will also be worried if you skip school." Smith answered politely.

_Damn you, Reborn, for your hellish training. Now I have to go to school even if I'm tired. I hate my life! _Tsuna thought.

Tsuna quickly got up and went to take a quick shower and changed into his school uniform. He then went to the dining hall and finished his meal quickly. He stomped his was to the car that will take him to the school. He glared at the driver for driving slowly and ordered him to step on it so that they will get to the school a lot faster. The driver just shivered and felt a bit scared of the young boy sitting at the back, glaring at him intently. He never knew that the young boss was this scary when he is not in a good mood.

Arriving at school a bit too early, there were already a few students wandering around the campus and talking to each other. Tsuna just marched to his room and ignored the curious looks that he received when he got out of the car.

"Hey, Tsuna! Good morning!" Jun greeted him as he entered the room.

"Yeah. Morning. Will you keep it down for a bit. And just stay away for a while. Got it?" Tsuna requested. Though his words sounded more like an order than a simple request. Jun was surprised that the kind and gentle Tsuna has changed personalities over the weekend. For a moment he shivered from fear. Although he was surprised and scared about the change in personalities, he was extremely worried about Tsuna, so he asked him what is wrong.

"Hey, Tsuna what's the matter? You're acting a bit cold today. Did something happen over the weekend?"

"I'm just tired today. And just stay away for a while. Could you do that?" Tsuna asked coldly. Then he went out of the room to get some fresh air.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Jun asked, practically to no one. Then he noticed Basil sitting quietly and looking a bit worried about something. He approaches him, intending to ask him about Tsuna.

"Hey Basil! Do you possibly know what happened to Tsuna? He is acting a bit cold to everyone today. He is kinda scary like that you know!" _But also amazing in a strange way. _he added to himself.

"Oh! Don't worry about Sawada-dono! He is just tired." Basil forcefully smiled.

"Tired? More like pissed or something. What really happened, Basil?"

"Well… he restarted his training again and he was not given any time for rest. He was pretty exhausted when I saw him after his sparring with Xanxus-" Basil cut himself. He was not supposed to say that.

"Whoa! Tsuna is sparring with the leader of the Varia, the famous assassin squad of the Vongola? No wonder he is so pissed. Why didn't he took the day off anyway?"

"His tutor wanted him to go to school no matter what. And the boss would be worried if Sawada-dono skips school. And I think that is why he is so annoyed today. Personally, this is the first time I saw him akt coldly to others. He is always the kind of guy who is kind and seem to be warm always. I think being around the Mafia has gotten into him. " Basil explained. he wondered if Jun has already noticed the true identity of Tsuna.

"Ohh… so you mean he just recently joined the mafia?"

"Well…he did not join. Technically, he was forced to join Vongola by his tutor. He used to live a peaceful life back in Namimori. " Basil sighed.

"That's a surprise! I would not expect him to be so new to mafia, seeing that he is so strong." Jun commented.

"Just let Sawada-dono rest for a bit. I'm sure he will feel better once he rests for a bit." Basil said.

* * *

Tsuna entered the classroom right after the bell rang. Mr. Green entered the room and noticed that Tsuna just entered the room from the back door. He immediately grabbed a knife and threw it to him, saying, "You should know better than entering to class late Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Everyone was surprised when Tsuna caught the weapon between his two fingers just inches away from his face. "You know, teacher, that was very dangerous." Tsuna muttered softly, staring coldly at Mr. Green.

Mr. Green shivered for a bit, feeling a little murderous aura from his late student. "Y-yes. It is. Now go and return to your seat." He said nervously.

"Sure, teacher." Tsuna smirked. Everyone was surprised to see Tsunas expression. They never knew that the guy could be frightening sometimes.

"Now, let's start with the lesson." Mr. Green said. Everyone listened intently to the lesson and tried to not look at Tsuna, who seemed to be annoyed still. Majority of the class is now frightened of the young boss except for some who thinks that Tsuna is just showing off.

* * *

After the lessons are over, everyone rushed out of the room to eat lunch. Basil and Jun quietly followed Tsuna as he walked out the room quietly and headed for the roof top.

_What a tiresome day! People are so noisy and they keep on giving me those strangely frightened look. What did I do wrong? Oh, well. I'll just sleep here at the rooftop where it is quiet. _ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna lied down at the shadowed area of the rooftop and slept on the floor, not caring about the people following him.

"So Tsuna just wants to go up here and sleep? What will we do now Basil?" Jun asked

"I guess we just have to wait until he wakes up. We also need to watch over him. Someone might attack him. Let's just wait until lunch time is over, then we will wake him up." Basil suggested.

"Yeah. Let's do that. I'm pretty worried about Tsuna." Jun said.

They just stayed like that and watched over Tsuna. They even skipped eating lunch because of worry that Tsuna might be harmed. After about an hour, students are beginning to go back to their classroom. Jun and Basil approached Tsuna and gently shook his shoulders.

"Wake up, Sawada-dono. It's time for the next class." Basil said.

"Tsuna! We are going to be late. Wake up!" Jun said loudly.

"Huh? Wh-wha? Oh. Hey basil-kun, Jun-kun. What's up?" Tsuna asked lazily.

"It's time to go back to the room. It's almost time for the next class." Basil-kun said.

"Ahh… Thanks for waking me up. Let's head back." Tsuna said.

"So...you're back to normal, Tsuna?" Jun asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry for acting like that a while ago. I guess i just woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Hehe." Tsuna said smiling brightly. Jun knew immediately that the old Tsuna is back.

"No problem. i understand anyone would be annoyed if they had to go to school after a very tiresome weekend. Anyway, you were really scary when you entered late during Mr. Green's class! I bet even he felt a bit frightened of you. You really are an amazing guy!" Jun saig enthusiastically.

_What's so amazing about that? Jun really is an enthusiastic person. Dino sure got a great subordinate._Tsuna thought to himself.

They now returned to the room and faced their Math teacher, who was glaring coldly at them. The rest of the class was staring at them nervously, waiting for Tsuna's cold reply to the question their teacher would ask.

"Do you mind explaining why you are late?" asked Ms. Phantomhive, their math teacher.

"I'm very sorry for being late. I just fell asleep on the rooftop and Basil and Jun just woke me up a while ago. Sorry for the disturbance." Tsuna bowed slightly and walked calmly to his seat.

"Ok. Return to your seats and grab your book. I don't want this to happen again, Mr. Sawada." The teacher eyed him coldly.

"Yes." Tsuna said apologetically.

Tsuna's classmates were a bit shocked that he did not answer back to the teacher. They shot him curious looks for the rest of the day, making Tsuna feel strangely nervous and self-conscious. Because of this, Tsuna just stared at the window and started daydreaming about his family back in Namimori.

* * *

Soon, school ended and everyone got out and went home. Basil and Tsuna waited for their ride and waved goodbye to Jun. Tsuna was surprised to see Reborn inside the car that is supposedly taking him home.

"What are you doing here inside the car, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as soon as he saw him, drinking espresso at one side of the car. Reborn stood up, went outside the car, smirked and said, "You have training to do."

"Whaaat! I thought I am supposed to do those during weekends?"

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head and pointed Leon, now transformed into a gun, at his face. "Don't complain, Dame-Tsuna! I heard about your sparring with Xanxus. You still need to train. Prepare yourself for your daily dose of HELL- I mean training." Reborn smiled evilly and grabbed Tsuna's shirt and threw him in the car.

"Ouch! You do not need to throw me! One question though."

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Do I have to go through this every day?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Technically speaking, yes. Unless you've got some complaints, then I think I could do something about that." Reborn said, pointing his gun at the now shaking Tsuna. Clearly, Reborn would not let his no good student off the hook and skip his daily training.

"N-no! I don't have complaints. I-I w-would gladly t-train every day." Tsuna said. He knew that Reborn would do something unspeakable if he decided to skip his training. He just wishes that he could survive living like this. He hoped that his friends would come join him as soon as possible.

* * *

-So..how was this chapter? Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of my fan fic.-


	8. Chapter 8: Lesson learned

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy reading. Review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lesson learned**

**_Monday, after school._**

"Hey, Reborn! Where will you take me now?" Tsuna asked. He is slightly pissed because he still has to do some more training with his sadistic tutor. Though he does not show it openly because he knows better than to annoy his crazy tutor. Who knows what will happen to him when Reborn punishes him because of his whining.

"Stop complaining and just sit there until we arrive at Dino's house." Reborn said.

"Huh? What are we going to do at Dino-san's house?" Tsuna asked. _What could Reborn be thinking now? Is he gonna leave me there and ask me to work for Dino and learn from him?_

Reborn smirked and said, "As you know, Dino was my student before I came to you. And now he thinks he is a capable Boss and he wants to show you how awesome he is as the Boss of the Cavallone family."

"Why do we need to go there now? And why does he want to show it to me and not to you? You were his tutor after all."

"You will not be merely visiting him. I will leave you there and pick you up tomorrow morning before classes starts. This will be a good opportunity for you to learn from a real Mafia Boss." Reborn said, smirking.

"What? I don't want to be left alone in a strange place! I'll die there! There are so many scary people there!" Tsuna complained.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna! What kind of mafia boss is scared of other mafiosos? And besides, Dino will be there so you'll be fine."

Reborn suddenly kicked his face just as the car stopped and the car door opened, sending him flying a good 20 feet away. Tsuna slowly got to his feet and nursed his aching left cheek that received Reborn's small foot. As he got up, he looked around and noticed that he was in a very beautiful room. There is a large chandelier hanging high above Tsuna's head. The floor was fully carpeted and it matched the cream color of the walls. Several expensive-looking couches were at one side with a matching center table. There were also huge paintings of dangerous-looking men hanging around the room.

Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's knees which caused him to fall backwards.

"Wahh! What was that for, Reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Stop daydreaming. You are now in Dino's house so pay a more attention."

"Wow! Dino-san's home sure is nice." Tsuna commented.

"Hey there little bro! I see you have arrived safely." A familiar voice called out from behind Tsuna.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna greeted as he caught sight of him approaching them. Dino is walking towards them with some of his subordinates.

"Yo! Hey there, Reborn. I see you have accompanied Tsuna here as well."

"Well..it is my job to guide him since I am his home tutor…aren't i?" Reborn said, smirking at the approaching guy.

"Do not worry about anything, Reborn. I will take care of Tsuna. I'll make sure he learns something from me."

"He better. Else I will have to punish you for interrupting Tsuna's training." Reborn said sternly holding his gun and pointing it at Dino's forehead.

"Hehehe. No need to worry. You can leave Tsuna here and I'll take care of the rest." Dino said nervousely.

"Hmph. Well then, bye now dame-Tsuna. I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning." Then Reborn gave Tsuna a last kick on his face before leaving.

"Ouch! Damn that Reborn. Always torturing me." Tsuna said while rubbing his now aching face.

"Haha. So now you will be staying here for the night and I will let you come to the inter-family meeting after dinner. Just observe and I'm sure you'll be able to learn something good. You know being a mafia boss is not really as bad as you think it is. Being the boss is a great responsibility and to do well in this job, you should have a healthy relationship with your subordinates. Which is why we are having inter-family meetings once in a while to know the situation of the members of the Family." Dino stated.

"O-okey. What will I do now, Dino-san. Since the meeting will be after dinner…" Tsuna asked.

"You could just feel yourself at home. I'll have one of my subordinates accompany you to one of our guest rooms. You are free to do whatever you want after that. You may explore the house or something." Dino said.

"Thank you, Dino-san." Tsuna said, smiling slightly at Dino's hospitality.

"It's nothing. And would you please stop calling me 'Dino-san'? it sound so formal. Just call me 'Big bro' or something like that. I am your big brother after all, right?" Dino said enthusiastically.

"O-okay, Dino-sa- I mean o-onii-chan." Tsuna said awkwardly.

"That's more like it! Now here is Philip, he will be sending you to your room. If there is anything you need, just call for him. Bye now, little bro! I've got some work to do." Then Dino waved goodbye and headed to his office.

"Good afternoon, Decimo-sama. My name is Philip. It's a great honor for me to serve you while you stay in the Cavallone mansion." A tall red-headed man said as he approached Tsuna.

"Good afternoon too. You can call me Tsuna if you want." Tsuna said, extending his arms to shake the other's hand. Philip took it and shook it gently before saying, "Thank you for your kindness, Decimo-sama but I shall not call you by your first name because it would seem to be disrespectful. Now I will lead you to your room." Tsuna sweatdropped and said, "Th-thank you."

They headed for the central part of the mansion. Tsuna admired the beautiful decorations as they were passing by a hall leading to his room. When they finally reached the room, Philip told him that if he needed anything he just needed to press the button near the large door. Philip left the room and went back to his previous work, leaving Tsuna to rest for a while in his enormous king-sized bed.

Tsuna's room was painted in silvery-gray color. It is fully carpeted. His room has a large plasma TV with matching entertainment set facing the bed and on it's side are two large windows overlooking the large garden outside. His room also had a mini bar at the corner and beside it is the door leading to the bathroom. There is also a walk in closet at the left side of the bed. Tsuna also noticed that some of his clothes were placed inside.

Tsuna showered for a bit and changed clothes. He wore a white button down shirt and black pants. He also wore a black leather shoes. Tsuna went to the mirror and tried to fix his gravity defying hair. But to no avail because his hair kept on standing back up whenever he combs it down. He then gave up and went outside his room to explore the big mansion.

It was almost dinner time but Tsuna is still wandering around the house. Tsuna then finds himself at the garden surrounded by panting men in black who seemed to have been searching for something. Then Tsuna asks one of them.

"Umm…why are you all here and why are you all panting?" Tsuna said wondering what the ruckus is all about.

"We've been ordered by the Boss to search for you when he found out that you were not in your room when he went there a couple of hours ago." The tired man said.

"Ohhh…but why would he order you to search for me?" inquired Tsuna.

"He said that Reborn would torture him to death if something was to happen to you. I think he thought you were abducted by someone or something. Anyway…we already found you, Vongola Decimo… so I guess everythings fine now. "

"Well…that's good. So what are you going to do now?"

"It's almost dinner time so I'm going to lead you to the dining room, Decimo-sama." Then, everyone stood up and bowed deeply to Tsuna and started to walk towards the mansion. Tsuna followed them.

* * *

**At the Dining room…**

"Little Bro!" Dino came rushing at him and gave him a bone cracking hug.

"Dino-nii-chan…can't….br..eath…arg.." Tsuna said while struggling to get out of Dino's bear hug.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I thought you were abducted by someone." Dino said scratching his head.

"I thought you knew that I was going out of the room. You gave me permission to just do whatever I want this afternood didn't you? Or is it that you forgot that you said that?" Tsuna said. Smirking a little.

"O-ohh..Right…hehe..looks like I forgot…sorry." Dino said simply. His subordinated silently complaining about their Boss' recklessness. "Now then. Let's eat together Tsuna. The dinner is ready. After that we'll be having the inter-family meeting."

"Okey, Dino-nii." Tsuna said while following him o the table. He did not notice someone whom he knew was in the crowd that is eating with them. Tsuna ate, oblivious that one of his classmates discovered his real identity.

After the dinner, everyone gathered at the grand hall where Dino stood at the slightly elevated stage, looking at his Family. Tsuna was seated at the side of the stage along with some of Dino's subordinates. Majority of the crowd was gathered in front of Dino and was ready to listen to their boss' speech.

"Good evening everyone.I would like to acknowledge the presence of Vongola Decimo here tonight." Dino looked at Tsuna. Tsuna simply stood up and nodded. "Now we shall start with our meeting. From the 1st squad, how are things with the previous mission? Everything went well?" Dino asked.

A man in black suit stood up and said, "Everything went smoothly boss. Although we had some problems with some of them, they still gave in in the end."

"Good job. Now for the others…"Dino continued to talk about the missions that were done recently and checked if they were done properly. Tsuna just observed intently on how Dino was speaking and the way he interacts with his subordinates.

Minutes later, the subject of the meeting strangely went somewhere off topic.

"So how is your wife, Lui?" Dino asked his what seemed to be a very exited subordinate.

"Oh. Thanks for asking Boss. Bretta is doing fine. She's in her 7th month and we are really excited for our first baby. " the man named Lui said enthusiastically.

"That's nice. Just tell me whatever you need and I'll try my best to help both of you." Dino replied with a smile.

"Hey, Boss! You messed up today didn't you? You could have seen your look when you started to panic when you thought the Vongola disappeared."

Dino turned red and said, while pointing at his precious little brother,"Tsuna is my precious little brother! Expect that I would worry if something was to happen to him. And also I'll be dead if Reborn finds out that his student is missing." Tsuna sweatdropped and just smiled at what Dino said, wondering if he really was worried or was only afraid of Reborn's punishment in case something happens. He just sighed and listened to the rest of the meeting.

After about half an hour, everyone settled down and Dino ended the meeting. Everyone exited the room leaving Dino, Tsuna and some of his subordinates. Dino approached Tsuna and said, "So did you learn something, Tsuna?"

"Yes…I think. You first checked on their missions... then after a while you started talking about off-topic stuff." Tsuna said.

"Yeah. Well it is not really a formal meeting. You see the boss should be able to strengthen the bond of his family together and keep it that way. It is important for the boss to understand his subordinate's concerns and also help them if they needed it. You know, the Mafia is not only about the crimes you see…ummm...well...there are a _lot_ of bad things happening in the world of mafiosos. But that is not the only thing that is there. The precious moments you have with your family is, I think enough for you to see that Mafia is not all evil. You should think that behind all the horrible things you've done, the reason you did it is for you to protect your family." Dino said.

"Yes, Dino-nii. I think I have learned a lot from you." Tsuna finally said in understanding.

"It was nothing. Glad you learned from me. Anyway..you should go back you your room and rest. You still have school tomorrow."

"Okey. See you in the morning Dino-nii-chan." Tsuna waved goodbye as he walked to his room.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! I finally updated after a long long time. I'm so sorry for the late update! T_T Hehe. Just got busy with some things. Anyway… I will be updating more frequently because I am now having a short break from school. Again, I am sorry for the super late update.

Please Review! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Going Back

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Another update! Finally finished after those long hours. Since i'm on a break i will be able to update quickly...Thanks for all who read and made reviews. i greatly appreciate it! :D I hope everyone finds my fic interesting... i kind of think that my plot is not very original...well anyway... i'll find a way to make it more interesting if that's the case!(haha!)

Enough with the chitchat! Now please read...hehe! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going Back...**

It was morning and Tsuna woke up rather earlier than usual to prepare to go to school. He was still in Dino's house and currently eating breakfast with Dino and some of his subordinates.

"That was a nice meal, Dino-nii-chan. Thanks again." Tsuna said politely.

"Hahaha. It's nothing. Anything for my little bro. Anyway, is Reborn here yet? " said Dino.

"I think he is not here yet. Are you sure he is coming to pick me up today? Or is he planning to let me run from here to school?" Tsuna wondered nervously. Certainly, it was not impossible for that to happen. Tsuna sweatdroped and thought of other things Reborn might do to him.

"I'm sure he'll pick you up. Though, what you think is possible. We never know what happens. This is Reborn we are talking about. Hahaha." Dino nervously. His cellphone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"_Oi Dino."_

"Oh it's you Reborn." Dino felt a chill on the back of his neck.

"_Yeah. It's me. Tell my idiot student that I will not pick him up today. Tell him that if he dares skip school today, he will not face tomorrow alive."_

"O-okey." Then Reborn hung up.

"Hey, Tsuna. Reborn said that he will not pick you up today. He also said that if you try to skip class today you will not face tomorrow alive." Dino said awkwardly. He feels bad for his little brother because he knows how it feels like to be tortured by the sadistic baby.

" HIIIEEE! How could I go to school? I do not know how to go there from here? Oh my gosh! I'll be dead! Damn that Reborn." Tsuna panicked.

"If you like, I could ask the driver to take you there along with one of my younger subordinates who also studies there." Dino suggested.

"Reaaaly? Thank you very much Dino-nii-chan. I owe you my life." Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's nothing. Anyway, you should get going now or you will be late. The car is already at the front door."

"Okey. Bye Dino-nii-chan!" Tsuna said as he got up and walked briskly towards the front door.

He sees the black car and gets in quickly, not noticing the other person sitting beside him, until he hears a familiar voice coming from his right side.

"Yo, Tsuna!" the voice said as a light pat landed on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hiiiee! Jun! why are you here." Tsuna's heart was pounding so fast because of the sudden contact.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a Cavallone, remember?" Jun said, smirking. Jun looked at Tsuna intently and soon Tsuna felt a lot nervous.

"Oh NOO!" Tsuna shouted. How could he have forgotten about Jun? Did he discover who he really is? Tsuna clutched his head in a panicked manner.

"What's the manner Vongola Decimo-sama!" Jun asked. His face was that of an amused child who is holding back his laughter.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Tsuna asked stupidly.

"I called you, Decimo-sama. Why?" Jun said in a matter-of -fact way. He was wondering why Tsuna was panicking so much just because someone knew who he was.

"Oh God, no. My not-so-peaceful days will be over. Reborn is gonna kill me. Jun! Please forget that you heard that I'm Vongola Decimo! No one is supposed to know that yet. Please…" Tsuna pleaded. _if Reborn finds out about this, I'll be in pieces. Why did i have to forget that Jun is a Cavallone? You really are no good, Dame Tsuna!_ Tsuna thought. inwardly cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Sure. Hehehe. I was just messing with you. I was surprised to see Boss hugging you yesterday like there's no tomorrow." Jun said jokingly. With his answer, Tsuna sighed in relief. he was thankful that Jun was his friend, or else he might spread news about what he discovered. The entire school will surely come at him in speed faster than light as soon as they hear this.

"Thanks. Will you keep this a secret? And don't tell Dino-nii-chan that you know me yet. Reborn will kill me." Tsuna said a bit relieved that his friend will help him extend his life a bit more. Any day now and he'll die because of all crazy things happening around him.

"It's nothing. I'll do anything for Decimo-sama." Jun said jokingly.

"And please don't call me that. I don't even want to be the boss of Vongola." Tsuna said nervously.

"hahaha. I get you. You really are not fit to be boss. You are too kind. Although sometimes you are really scary. Hehehe." Jun said.

"Y-yeah. Anyway, please promise me that you will tell no one about me okey?"

"Promise. That's what friends are for." Jun said smiling so brightly it nearly blinded Tsuna's tired eyes.

* * *

On their way to school, Jun asked a lot about Reborn and his crazy antics. He also asked about his life before he knew that he was the heir of a very powerful mafia. They talked like that until they arrived at the Mafia school. They strolled towards their room and waited for the teacher to come.

"Good morning class. The famous Reborn-san will be observing our class today. For some reason he wanted to go in here and observe your class. Let us all welcome the famous hitman, Reborn." Mr. Goldsmith announced to the class.

As Tsuna heard the name Reborn, a lot of thought passed through his mind. He wonders if Reborn already found out that someone in the class knew that he is Vongola Decimo. Or maybe he came to his class just for fun and to pressure him. He also wondered if Reborn would do something and embarrass him in front of the class. There are unending possibilities of what Reborn might put him through today. especially because he himself visited Tsuna during class.

Because of his panicking he did not notice that Reborn was already inside the room and eyeing him mischievously. He felt a slight chill at the back of his head and stiffened.

"Good morning, students. I'm here to observe your class." Reborn said simply. But suddenly he notices a boy sleeping at the back of the room. He quickly jumps and kicks the head of the boy.

"Ouch! What was that for. I'm still sleeping he-"The unfortunate boy was cut off when Reborn jumped and landed a series of kicks at the boy's forehead. That boy was so unfortunate for speaking badly in front of Reborn, Tsuna thought. Reborn grabbed the boy and threw him out the room.

_What is Reborn doing? What is he plotting now? That boy sure is stupid to talk back to Reborn._ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Students should pay attention to the teacher when they are speaking. Right, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, smirking at Tsuna.

"Ye-yes." Tsuna said. Any minute now and he will start hyperventilating. On the otherhand, Tsuna's classmates were wondering if both of them knew each other. They thought how unlucky Tsuna is because he was noticed by the strange infant.

After that, Reborn went at the back of the room and sat at the seat prepared for him, sipping a cup of espresso. Once in a while he would notice Tsuna turning and looking at him curiously. And in return, he would give him nasty smirks, then Tsuna would slightly jump and return to listening to the talking teacher. Once in a while Tsuna dodges sharp things thrown at him when the Teacher notices that Tsuna is not paying attention and looking at the back part of the room where Reborn is situated. Reborn notices the improved reflexes of Tsuna and smiles to himself satisfyingly.

Strangely for Tsuna, nothing unusual happened to school when Reborn vistited. And soon he realized that all of his worrying was for nothing. He inwardly cursed his sadistic tutor for mentally torturing him. Even if Reborn does nothing, Tsuna still feels like the little guy will rip him to shreds if he made one single wrong move.

After classes, Tsuna went home with Basil. After changing into another clothes, Reborn called for him. He said that the ninth wanted to tell him something.

Tsuna walked to the ninth's office and knocked before entering. Upon entering he saw the old man that is the Ninth generation boss of the Vongola family. The ninth smiled gently as he caught sight of Tsuna coming in the door. Meanwhile, Reborn was standing at one side of the Ninth's oak table. The ninth motioned Tsuna to come closer. Tsuna walked a little bit further so that he would be three feet away from the Vongola Boss.

"You called for me, Ninth?" Tsuna asked poilitely.

"Yes. I am going to tell you that you are going back to Japan for a vacation that will last for a week. Do not worry about school. I will ask permission from the principal." Timoteo said smiling gently at Tsuna.

"Really? I will go back? Though I am wondering … why would you send me back to Japan for a vacation?" Tsuna asked, wondering as to what is the reason for this sudden happening. He thought that the ninth did not want him to skip school and because of this he wondered if there was a problem back at his home.

"Yeah, you will, Dame-Tsuna. Have you forgotten that your birthday is next week? The ninth thought that it would be nice if you would spend your birthday with your guardians." Reborn said.

"Oh..right. I almost forgot. Anyway, thank you for your consideration, Ninth. May I ask when will I be leaving?"

"You will be leaing tomorrow morning, so you better pack your things now. Reborn will also accompany you on your way there. After a week, you will be going back here." Timoteo said.

"Okey. Is there anything else you will tell me, Ninth?"

"Yes, there is one thing. I would like to ask you to inform your guardians that they will be sent here next year so that they will be prepared."

"Understood. Then I'll be leaving now." Tsuna said. He bowed deeply and then strolled back to his room, feeling really excited about his vacation. He will meet his friends again.

As he arrived inside his room, he was welcomed by Reborn's tiny feet landing directly at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Reborn? Do you have to always kick me whenever you want?" Tsuna asked loudly clutching his sore head.

"For fun. I can't help it if your head was meant for the arch of my foot. Anyway, will you quit whining and go pack your stuff?" Reborn ordered.

"O-okey." Tsuna said dashing into his walk in close and grabbed several normal clothes. He just noticed now that most of his clothes are button down shirts and pants. There were only few of the clothes that looked normal. After an hour and a half, Tsuna finally finished packing.

He went to the dining hall to eat dinner then quickly went to bed, excited that in less than twenty four hours, he'll be able to meet his friends again. At one corner, Reborn just looked at his loser student and smiled to himself.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Tsuna woke up early because of Reborn hitting his heat with his one ton mallet. Tsuna quickly got up, ordered Smith to bring his breakfast in his room.

"Thak you for the hard work, Smith. Now then, I'll be leaving." Tsuna said as he grabbed some of his bags. Smith offered his help and carried it to the front door where the limousine is parked. Smith gave the luggage to the driver, who placed it inside the car.

Tsuna was surprised that some of the members of Vongola was there to send him off.

"Have fun on your vacation, Tenth." They said.

Tsuna felt a tinge of happiness because of this small act. He then waved at them and said, "I will. Thank you all for sending me off. Bye now." Tsuna then went inside of the car where Reborn was waiting. Strangely, Reborn was wearing Japanese clothes. He wondered what that might mean but then dropped the question in his mind.

"Seems you gained a lot of loyalty from your subordinates, huh Tsuna?" Reborn asked, smirking a little. His stupid student is now slowly becoming the a great boss.

"N-no! They were just being kind and supportive." Tsuna answered.

"Right…" Reborn said.

After a while they got to the airport and Tsuna and Reborn boarded the private jet of the Vongola Family. While inside the plane, Tsuna wondered how his friends will react when they see him again.

_I hope everything is fine with them back there. I wonder if they know that I will be coming home today…_With this thought, Tsuna slowly fell asleep.

In his sleep he dreamed of the peaceful days back at Namimori. Although he knew that it was only a dream, he still felt happiness because he now knew that although his world is covered with the shadows of unending violence, he will still find happiness and contentment as long as his friends will be there for him.

* * *

Review! :D

Review! :D

Review! :D

Review! :D

Review! :D

Review!: D

hahaha! Seriously, please review! onegai``` :D


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**Author's note:** I'm really really sorry for the super late update! I was really busy these past few months and i sort of forgot about typing a new chapter...hehe...but don't worry I will try my best to upload more often and to finish this one! I hope that you will like this chapter! (although nothing much happened... :P) Please continue reading my story and give reviews! Thanks a lot everyone!

**Chapter 10: Homecoming**

* * *

Tsuna is pacing back and forth in front of his house. He pauses for a while and reaches out for the door knob. But then takes back his hand and reverts back to pacing, feeling surprisingly nervous of entering his own home.

Yes. Tsuna and Reborn has finally arrived in Namimori and were now in front of the Sawada household. They just arrived about an hour earlier and were taken by a limo to Tsuna's house.

Reborn watched Tsuna with amused eyes as he stood there in front of the front door of his own house feeling all nervous and fidgety. He watches as his pathetic student paces back and forth and attempts to open the door only to freeze on the spot and go back to pacing. Three more minutes of this and all the traces of amusement are lost in Reborn's face. He felt the urge to kick his pathetic student for acting all stupid and feeling nervous for a stupid reason. Tsuna was not even away from his family for more than a month and yet he feels so nervous facing them as if the last time they saw each other was years ago. He was lucky that the ninth was kind enough to let him have a vacation even when their training was just getting started.

Finally losing his cool, Reborn gave in to his urge to beat the stupid person. He kicked Tsuna and sent him flying towards the door, causing it to break into millions of unfixable pieces. Tsuna landed face first and then his body fell and made contact with the cold floor. Tsuna groaned and rubbed his aching face.

"O-ouch! That really hurts, Reborn! You did not have to kick me! I was going to enter anyway." Tsuna complained, still sited on top of the debris of the broken door.

"You were not going to enter that door anytime soon so I figured that I should offer a hand and assist you." Reborn said, smirking.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _You call that assisting? More like torture to me! Who the hell assists by doing that violent act?_

"That is assisting for me, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered his thought. "And am I not going to receive any thanks for my act of generosity?" Reborn added.

"Stop reading my mind, Reborn! And I won't thank you for ki-" Tsuna was cut off by a familiar voice coming from not far away from them.

"My…my… the door is broken. Oh and welcome home, Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun." Nana said while giving his son her brightest smile and a hug. Tsuna was really glad to see his mother again. He momentarily forgot about his argument with Reborn. He looked at Nana and smiled. "I'm home okaa-san."

Suddenly, a ball of black curly hair appeared from behind Nana.

"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna is back! Dame-Tsuna, give Lambo-san some sweets!" Lambo yelled after appearing from behind Nana. Tsuna swatdropped and just patted Lambo's afro head. I-pin then appeared with Fuuta and greeted Tsuna. "Welcome home, Tsuna-nii!" They said together and hugged the still sitting lad.

"Hey, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. How have you been?" Tsuna asked the kids.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san has been a very good boy!" Lambo said proudly.

"That's not true Tsuna-san! He was acting naughty like always!" I-pin said while glaring at the cow kid.

"We are fine, Tsuna-nii! We're very happy you are now back!" Fuuta said enthusiastically.

Tsuna smiled and patted their heads. He was happy that they were still the same and that they were doing well while he was away. "I'm glad everyone's fine." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Bianchi rushed to Reborn's side and gave him a death hug, not that Reborn would die because of it. She told him how much she had missed him and how she wished to be by his side.

"Okay kids; come with me to the kitchen so that we could prepare a feast for Tsu-kun's return!" Nana said as she led the kids plus Bianchi to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tsuna sighed to himself and grabbed his luggage and went up to his room to change. Reborn joined the rest of them and left Tsuna to rest for a while. After changing, Tsuna laid down his bed and took a short nap, quietly thanking that he has finally returned home.

Tsuna went down to the dining room and found himself gaping at the sight of the amount of delicious looking food in front of him. It almost looked like how his mother did when Iemitsu came back during the ring battles. He just sighed and smiled silently to himself, thanking that his family was still as lively as ever. He settled down to his seat and began eating the food his mother prepared for him.

Like the usual, Lambo and I-pin would be arguing and fighting over a piece of food although there are so many of them served in front of them. Fuuta would watch the scene happily and would make random rankings. Nana would eat happily and would say how lively the kids are acting that day, with a blushing face like those of teenagers watching a romantic movie. Bianchi would insist on feeding Reborn and Reborn would occasionally snatch some food from Tsuna. It was good that there is a lot of food prepared today. Tsuna found himself full after the feast.

Tsuna decides to just stay inside the house and rest. He planned on going to Namimori Middle School when classes are over and to surprises his friends. Apparently, no one knew of him going back that day except for Nana and Bianchi.

When it was the afternoon, Tsuna readied himself to go to Namimori Middle. He silently walked towards the school, very well aware that Reborn was silently following him. He noticed that the students were just starting to go out of the building. He stood at one side of the entrance and looked for familiar faces.

But unfortunately, a certain prefect noticed his presence and quickly rushed at him, taking out his tonfa. Tsuna immediately sidestepped and narrowly evaded the quick attack. The prefect jumped back and smirked in amusement at his new prey. Tsuna gulped and stepped back a little. Meanwhile, the rest of the students walked briskly away from the scene, not wanting to be caught in between the head prefect's punishment to the unlucky guy.

"It seems that you grew some spine while you were away, herbivore." remarked Hibari, the tonfa wielding prefect.

"N-nani?" Tsuna asked dumbly. Then Hibary jumped at him again, ready to attack.

"Hiiieee! What are you doing, Hibari-san? I-I didn't d-do anything wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice as he successfully dodges Hibari's attacks, but only narrowly.

"Trespassing. I'll bite you to death." he responded as he landed a hit on Tsuna's stomach.

Tsuna stumbled back and clutched his sore tummy, eying his cloud guardian with a slightly frightened eyes.

When Hibari rushed again, Reborn interrupted him and whispered something on his ears. After a while of persuasion, he unwielded his weapon and walked away, with a small smirk on his face.

"Reborn! What did you tell him?" quite worried that he might get into trouble because of Reborn's evil schemes.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you fix yourself and not look stupid for once. A boss should be always presentable."

"Whatever." he muttered silently. But unfortunately the word was caught by Reborn's sharp ears and then kicked him on the chin. Tsuna dropped and rubbed his aching face.

"Will you stop doing that?" Tsuna exclaimed. "No.", Reborn said as he jumped to Tsuna's head and settled there.

Tsuna sighed and thought, _Why do I even ask? It's not like I'm not yet used to it._

Tsuna once again stood at the entrance of Namimori Chuu and waited for his friends to come out of the building.

After a couple of minutes later, he sees the familiar faces of his friends walking out of the school. Gokudera was there, who seemingly was having one of those usual one-sided quarrels with the ever grinning Yamamoto, who was walking in a very carefree manner. Behind them was Ryohei who was punching the air, and shouting "EXTREME!". Kyoko was also walking near them, trying to calm his overly active brother.

* * *

"Will you stop following me, baseball freak?" Gokudera asked grudgingly.

"Why not? You are going to visit Tsuna's house again, right?" asked Yamamoto, who was grinning.

"Yeah! We'll EXTREMELY go to Sawada's house!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"Calm down, onii-chan." Kyoko said to her shouting brother, but failed miserably to calm him down as he was busy shouting random words to all.

"Will you shut up, lawn head! It's my obligation as the Tenth's right hand man to check on his mother and the kids." he said proudly.

"You really are taking this Mafia game seriously! Haha!" said the laughing Yamamoto.

"It's not a game, you nut!"

"Then I could also be Tsuna's right hand man since I regularly check his house!" said Yamamoto jokingly.

"What! I will only be the Tenth's right hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed, rather furious that the idiot baseball player ever dared take away his self-proclaimed title for himself.

They talked like that as they neared the entrance of the school. When they were near, all of them noticed a very familiar figure leaning on the wall of their school. And yes! It was really Tsuna.

Gokudera immediately ran towards Tsuna, with the rest of then behind him, and stopped when he was directly in front of him. His eyes were watery, anime tears threatening to fall and dog ears and tail seemed to materialize on him. After staring at his beloved boss, he bowed deeply, his head almost touching the pavement.

Tsuna was surprised at the action. He patted his shoulders and said, "Stop bowing, Gokudera-kun." he smiled at him.

Then Yamamoto tackled him, his arms arched around Tsuna's neck. "Tsuna! You didn't tell us you were coming back today!" he said while patting his shoulders rather hardly.

Gokudera glared at him and demanded that Yamamoto stop with his foolish act of disrespect towards the Tenth. Yamamoto grinned and then released his death grip.

Ryohei rushed at him and gave him a manly hug. Patting his back and shouting, "EXTREME welcome back!" Fortunately, Gokudera pulled him back and screamed at him, saying that he should not suffocate his beloved Tenth. Boo!

Then Kyoko walked up to him, giving him one of those beautiful smiles and said, "Welcome back, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna blushed a little and nodded.

"Hahi!" a voice came from behind them. Then suddenly Tsuna was on the ground, tackled by the overjoyed Haru.

"You didn't tell us you were coming back today, Tsuna-san! Welcome back." Haru exclaimed, still on the ground. Tsuna laughed a little and said, "That's to surprise you all." He held her hand as he stood up, pulling her up with him. Haru blushed.

"I'm glad that I'm back, everyone.", Tsuna said.

"Welcome back!", all of them said as they gave Tsuna a death hug. They laughed and ignored all the strange stares given to them by the people passing by.

"Thank you for the hospitality!", they said as they stood by the doorway of the Sawada household. It was already dark and they are all going back to their homes. They bid goodbye to Tsuna and all the others.

Right after meeting up with his friends, Tsuna invited all of them to go to his house and eat a meal. All of them agreed. It was a nice reunion and Tsuna told them about what happened to him during the time he spent at Italy. Tsuna also told them that he would be staying here for only a week and would go back to Italy. Although they were sad about it, Tsuna reassured them and told them that everything is alright.

Gokudera suggested to have a birthday party for Tsuna in two days. Yamamoto volunteered to use their sushi shop as the venue. Tsuna was truly happy that nothing changed about his friends. He was happy that they were their same old selves.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now! I know! it's not that great! but this is a sort of preparation for the next chapter! So...yeah.

Anyway, please leave reviews! Suggestions and criticisms are not prohibited, instead encouraged! I could use some of your ideas in some of the upcoming chapters!

Thanks again for reading! Again, don't forget to review! :D


End file.
